Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also referred to as unmanned aerial systems (UASs) or more commonly, drones, may be mobile platforms capable of detecting information, delivering goods, handling objects, and/or performing other actions. UAVs may provide many benefits over manned vehicles, including lower operating costs, fewer dangers of usage and/or travel, and increased accessibility to areas that may be dangerous for normal human travel. Moreover, UAVs may capture specific sensor data (e.g., audio, image, video, and/or other sensor data) at a target location, deliver goods (e.g., packages, medical supplies, food supplies, engineering materials, etc.) to the target location, handle objects (e.g., retrieving objects, operating equipment, repairing equipment, etc.) at the target location, and so forth without the need for a human to perform such actions. UAVs may be preprogrammed to travel a specific route, and therefore not require constant communication between the UAVs and a base or control station controlling and directing the UAVs. However, in certain scenarios it may be beneficial or required to maintain constant contact with the UAVs in order to direct the UAVs in real-time or adjust a previously programmed course. Thus, the actions performed by the UAVs may require maintaining network connectivity, such as connectivity to a cellular network. However, connectivity may be affected by altitude (e.g., how high the UAV is located), which can reduce performance of the UAV. For example, ground objects and/or geographic landforms and effects may cause variations in signal reception from one or more signal transmitting stations compared to at altitude where such objects, landforms, and effects may not affect the signal transmissions.